


Visiting Day

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cool Uncle, M/M, Madzie is a cool daughter, Mom Catarina Loss, Uncle Alec Lightwood, Uncle Magnus Bane, Uncle! Alec, Uncle! Magnus, Visiting, and niece, married Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec and Magnus go and visit their friend, Catarina Loss, and her daughter, Madzie.





	Visiting Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I said the last chapter of Come Home was going to be the last update for a while, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to get it out before I lost it!

Alec opens the door to Catarina's apartment, allowing Magnus to go in first. This is the first time that all three of them have a day off, plus it's a good excuse for them to come see Madzie. Madzie is a young Warlock Alec met during the war against Valentine when he and Clary went to Iris, a Warlock who was running a sex-slave ring. She chained mundanes and Shadowhunters to beds, or at least kept them there, while demons had their way with them. Madzie is a result of it, her demon parent and mortal died shortly after her birth. Iris took an interest in Madzie and started raising her as her own granddaughter, shielding the young Warlock from what was going on. After she was used for Valentine's sick games Magnus found her in the Institute and brought her to Cat, who has become Madzie's mom. Because of Cat's care Madzie is at her best health in every way and none of them can be any happier.

Magnus enters the apartment followed by Alec. The entire apartment is dark. Magnus is about to flick his wrist and light it up when they hear a loud scream. "MAGNUS! ALEC!" The lights turn on a small ball of blue and purple comes rushing towards them.

"Sweet Pea!" Magnus picks her up and spins her around. She giggles at the spinning and Alec just smiles. It's been a while since they've last seen Madzie, and it's been even longer since she's seen her cousins, Rafael and Max. It's not like they mean to keep the three apart, but Rafe has been studying a lot to the point that Alec and Magnus have to seriously pry his books out of his hands so he can enjoy some time with his family. Madzie is also starting to use her magic more and they don't need Max getting curious and her showing him how she's doing something. The boys have also been getting sick, that's why they aren't with them today. Rafe has strep and Max has a cold.

"Madzie Loss, come back here----Magnus, Alec!" Cat says storming into the living room.

"Cat," both men greet.

"What is Madzie in trouble for?" Magnus asks as he stops spinning and settles the younger Warlock on his hip.

"She needs to clean her room."

"Mama----"

"Now, young lady." Magnus puts Madzie down, allowing her to go clean her room. Magnus has been on the receiving end of an angry Catarina before and he has no intention of being on it again. As Madzie goes to her room Cat turns her attention back to her friends. "It's good to see you two again."

"You too, Cat." Alec says as they embrace for a hug.

"Where are Rafe and Max? Madzie has been missing them like crazy and really want to see them." She goes to embrace Magnus.

"They miss her too, unfortunately they're sick so Alexander and I didn't think it wise to bring them and run the risk of getting Madzie sick as well." Magnus replies.

"How considerate. Come, would you two like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you." Alec says.

"Whiskey on the rocks." Magnus jokes. The looks he receives from Alec and Cat tell him that it is not appreciated. "A glass of tea will be fine."

The good thing about Catarina's tea is that it's just regular tea that she'll only sweeten with honey and flavor with honey, if the guests ask. If not then the person deals with the bitter taste of it. Not that Magnus minds, he is married to Alec, after all. Cat comes back a few minutes later with a glass of tea with a lemon wedge as she and the married couple go outside.

The day is nice. It's a cloudy day, the wind blowing every so often, and the temperature isn't that bad either. Only somewhere in the sixties with the highest possibility being that it reaches the early seventies.

"How has the Clave been recently, Alec?" Cat asks as they all get comfortable in some chairs.

"The usual. Some of them are coming around with the idea that not all Shadowhunters are straight or will be with the opposite gender in a romantic relationship. The number of people being accepting is rising more than those who are not. It turns out that all of the ones who are starting to open up also have children who are gay, bi, lesbian, asexual, et cetera."

"That's good to hear. But what about changing you lineage from Lightwood to Lightwood-Bane?"

"That's a more daunting task. Even with Robert and Maryse backing us it's still neck-n-neck in whether Alec can fully change the name or not. They're worried that if Rafe has his own kids then somewhere down the road that a descendant will want to change it back to solely Lightwood. They're also worried about Alexander contracting Demon Pox from me and just dies, leaving the lineage at a stand still."

Cat bursts out laughing. "Magnus I know you've had a lot of lovers, I also know a lot of other Downworlders who have had the same, less, or more sex than you and you are by far the most careful one when it comes to sex, even if you can't get sick."

"Yes, well it seems the Clave just likes to hold my reputation from before I met Alexander over my head."

Alec comes over and places a hand over both of Magnus'; rubbing back and forth for a second before stopping on the top of the leather covered hands. "It'll be alright. Everything will work out." Alec tells his husband in a hushed, soft voice. As if he the words are meant for Magnus and no one else to here. Which, Cat muses, they most likely are.

They all sit in a silence for twenty minutes before Madzie's voice starts booming again. She finds them outside and trips on her to them. Getting up she flicks her wrist and accidently sends a thing of magic out of her finger and turns Magnus' jacket blue with ducks on it. Alec starts to laugh placing his hand over his mouth, Cat bursts into full out laughter, and Magnus stares at his jacket in horror before laughing himself.

After that Magnus and Madzie get into a magic fight and turn each other's outfits into different ones. It gets to the point that Magnus ends up in a corset at one point. That's where Madzie and Magnus drew the line as Alec and Cat continued to laugh on. Magnus turns his and Madzie's clothes back to normal and looks at his husband in a steel demeanor. He turns both Alec and Cat purple. (Not for long, when he an angry nurse Warlock yelling at him.)

For the rest of the afternoon Alec and Magnus take turns playing with Madzie, in her magic (Magnus) and her toys (Alec), as Cat talks with the other. By the time it gets to be six Madzie is worn out and Cat decides to make her dinner before putting her to bed as Alec and Magnus go back to the Institute to pick up their sons from Clary and Simon. (Jace and Izzy are in Mumbai helping out with a demon infestation.)

As they leave Alec and Magnus promise to bring Max and Rafe the next time they come to visit.


End file.
